El capitán que se hunde con su barco
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas] KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu
1. Chapter 1

**El capitán que se hunde con su barco.**

 **Hola, soy Lord. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia sobre un nuevo Au. Esta vez toca el turno al Au de piratas.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Sushimatsu, quien dijo que me hará un altar xD ¡Quiero mi altar! estoy de broma.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Resumen** : Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

 _ **Parejas: KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu**_.

* * *

 _ **[Primer viaje]**_

Desde que tenías memoria recordabas el estar en el mar, rodeado de agua salada, el ruido de las molestas gaviotas y el constante movimiento de las olas que a veces mecían el navío tranquilas y otras veces eran tan rudas golpeando con fuerza contra ti.

El mar; que era tu hogar, te mostraba siempre un lado diferente y pese a lo que ser pudiera creer una vida sin tocar tierra no era del todo mala. Te gustaba el mar a pesar de que no sabías nadar, era algo que compartías con tu tripulación: a ninguno les gustaba el agua.

Pero cuando estaban sobre el navío no les importaba mucho, porque el mar era tranquilo y era más fácil lidiar con la soledad que con los "humanos ".

Podría ser que para los ojos de los demás tú te veías como un humano, pero eras algo diferente. Tu cabello desordenado de color negro, tu pálida piel, tus ojos de color violeta, tu delgado cuerpo, todos ellos eran como los de un humano pero había algo más. Era algo difícil de explicar, pero habías escuchado antes la frase:

" El capitán se hunde con su barco"

Y era justo eso, de forma literal. Sí tu barco era dañado, tú cuerpo también era dañado. Sí tu barco se hundía tú también. Tu navío era como una extensión de ti y si el moría tú también.

Así de fácil. Por esa razón el mar era tu aliado y tu enemigo, pero no había nada más destructivo que un humano y por eso los envitabas.

Aunque claro, en algún momento tenías que ir a tierra para surtirte de provisiones para la tripulación.

Fue en uno de esos viajes que conociste a un humano. Ahora ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sucedió y no recordabas su nombre o como se veía, pero había algo que si recordabas y eso era su traición.

Destrozo tu confianza, destrozo tu cariño y tu cuerpo. Después de eso estuviste bagando en alta mar desorientado y herido, hasta que fue demasiado para ti.

No pudiste defenderte del ataque de un pirata enemigo la pelea te dejo herido y demasiado cansado para resistir.

Y entonces te hundiste...

Pero, cuando todo estaba empezando a desaparecer un hombre con un brillante barco apareció.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron.

CipherDie: Gracias por el review y por leer a pesar de que estabas por dormir. Ichimatsu siempre sufre en mis fics :'D, lo siento. Los capítulos serán cortos, otro no tanto como la introducción. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Saludos.

Sushimatsu: Ciao~ Pensé en hacer un one-shot pero quería escribir tantas cosas inconexas que luego no tendrían sentido. Y cuando me di cuenta ya se había convertido en eso xD. ¡Quiero mi altar! Siempre y cuando no sea uno de muertos xD. Pero espera a ver si te gusta todo el fic. ¿Ok? Saludos.

Miyu-chin: muchas gracias por comentar :'D ya la continuación. Ojalá y te guste.

 _ **El capitán que se hunde con su barco**_.

 **Resumen** : Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

 _ **KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu**_

* * *

 _ **[Segundo viaje]**_

La tranquilidad después de una batalla, ésa tétrica destrucción que dejaba atrás un combate. Navegar por donde se había desarrollado una pelea siempre te ponía ansioso, aún si no habías participado no podías evitar volverte un poco melancólico.

Cuando las suaves olas de el océano te llevaban hasta los restos de un barco no cambiabas el rumbo, aún si lo que ibas a ver borraba tu sonrisa por días. Seguías navegando por los restos del desastre.

Tenías un ritual especial cuando eso pasaba (y habías tenido que crear uno porque muy a menudo llegabas a esos lugares, tenías como un imán hacia los desastres). Tu ritual consistía de tres pasos: primero, buscar sobrevivientes humanos. Segundo, en caso de encontrar alguno atenderlo de inmediato y por último, guardar un minuto de silencio por el camarada caído y dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

Y es que donde otros veían solo pedazos de madera de lo que alguna vez fue un barco, tú veías el final de una vida, el adiós de un capitán.

Sabías que no todos los barcos eran como tú, no todos los navíos que surcaban los mares eran parte de su capitán, de hecho, a parte de tu prestamista no conocías a otro igual a ti. Tal vez solo eran los dos en el mundo.

Cierta tarde tu instinto te hizo tomar una ruta diferente para llegar a tierra. Por largas horas que parecieron días no hubo nada más a la vista que agua, no importaba a donde voltearas la mirada no podías ver nada más que el mar. Por largas horas tuviste que escuchar los regaños de tu amigo.

Chibita; tu segundo al mando era un hombre pequeño, solía enojarse con facilidad y maldecirte por ser tan idiota, aún así a pesar de tener mal carácter era de hecho bastante noble y amable. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarte y eso lo apreciabas más que el oro y tus cañones brillantes.

Cuando el sol amenazaba con ocultarse te encontraste con los rastros de una pelea, de inmediato buscaste sobrevivientes pero no había ninguno, más extraño aún era que no había tampoco cuerpos (muy comunes después de brutales combates). Sólo había un rastro de madera, mientras lo seguías te pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ese barco había buscado ser destruido... Descartaste la idea porque era muy loca.

Tuviste que rodear una de las afiladas rocas cerca de los arrecifes sólo para seguir el rastro y entonces lo encontraste...

Un barco a medio hundir, parecía que el navío se resistía a sumergirse ya que había quedado atorado de una gran roca. Estabas a punto de decir tus oraciones por un capitán caído cuando algo en el agua llamó tu atención. Parecía ¿una persona?

Rápidamente te quitaste el sombrero y el saco de color azul y, aún con los intentos por detenerte de tu segundo al mando, te lanzaste al agua.

Eras un buen nadador así que fue fácil llegar hasta aquella figura, era como si estuviera suspendido, sin poder salir a flote y sin poder hundirse del todo. Su pomposo traje estaba lleno de encaje y volantes blancos, su saco y las plumas en su ropa eran de color violeta. Era bastante vistoso para su suerte.

Lo tomaste entre tus brazos y lo sacaste a flote con algo de esfuerzo. Era como sí algo lo mantuviera hundido. Lograste sacarlo del agua cuando los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el agua, con la poca luz lograste ver cómo sus ojos se abrían (al menos uno de ellos) y te encontraste con un enigmático color violeta que nunca antes habías visto en la mirada de nadie.

Y sin que él dijera nada lo entendiste, él era como tú.

[ ** _]-[]-[]-[]_**

Al igual que su capitán el barco era más pequeño que el tuyo, fue toda una proeza que tu tripulación pudiera sacar a la nave del arrecife sin hacerle más daño. Con gran orgullo y con un largo suspiro de alivio podías decir que habían llegado a salvo a tierra.

Antes habías atendido las heridas del extraño chico, parecía una especie de momia cuando lo llevaste con el hombre que siempre te curaba, el profesor Dekapan. Al parecer tendría que usar un parche por un tiempo y era posible que sus huesos hicieran mucho ruido, pero el crujir de los huesos era igual al de los barcos era algo común después de todo. Tenías que ser positivo por el bien de ese nuevo camarada.

Casi dos semanas después de cuidarlo con mucho esmero por fin despertó. Parecía algo desorientado y se puso un poco agresivo pensando que lo ibas a atacar, se mantuvo atrincherado en una esquina de la habitación hasta que le dio hambre.

Por su comportamiento te recordaba a un gato. Te parecía adorable.

Su nombre era Ichimatsu, no dijo nada más así que estabas curioso.

—¿Cómo era tu tripulación? -le preguntaste curioso mientras comía. Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros haciendo un pequeño puchero, refunfuñó algo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—tos...

—¿Qué? No te entiendo

—¡Eran gatos! -gritó enojado, como eso sonaba extraño pensaste que se trataba de una broma y dijiste

—¿Qué clase de Idiota llevaría gatos como tripulación? Eso es muy estúpido. -estabas riendo con fuerza hasta que un molesto Ichimatsu te pateo la entrepierna.

Tu brillante cañón acababa de ser dañado.

Ese día aprendiste dos cosas;

Número uno:¡No molestes a Ichimatsu!

Número dos: ¡De verdad no molestes a Ichimatsu!

Su viaje juntos empezó así y terminó cuando sin decir nada él te abandono.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

El capitán que se hunde con su barco.

Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu.

* * *

 _ **[Tercer viaje]**_

Cuando despertaste de tu largo sueño te encontrabas en un lugar extraño. No sentir las olas meciéndose hizo que te dieras cuenta que no te encontrabas en el mar.

Junto al extraño lugar también te encontraste con un exótico hombre que era bastante llamativo y demasiado brillante para alguien que acababa de despertar. Por un momento pensaste que iba a atacarte y te pegaste a la esquina de la habitación gruñendo cada vez que intentaba acercarse y allí continuaste hasta que te dio hambre.

El raro sujeto se presento como el capitán Karamatsu, mientras que con una mueca de galantería se inclinaba besando tus lastimados nudillos, no sólo lo rasguñaste en la cara por lastimaste sin querer, sino también porque era demasiado vergonzoso. El hacia que te diera pena ajena y también era un completo idiota.

¿Por qué tu primera impresión de él fue que era un doloroso idiota?

Paso unas horas después de que te despertaste, mientras estabas comiendo te preguntó sobre tu tripulación. Entonces los recuerdos crudos te llegaron de pronto, te sentiste tan mal que creías que ibas a llorar.

Cuando Karamatsu te dijo que no había encontrado ningún sobreviviente solo pudiste encoger los hombros, el nudo en tu garganta no te permitió hablar correctamente la primera vez, pero al final lo dijiste; ellos eran gatos.

Y el capitán idiota de burló de eso, entonces pasaste de la tristeza a la ira y lo pateaste. Te sentías un estúpido, al igual que ese humano que te traicionó ese capitán idiota menospreciaba a tus compañeros gatunos. Compañeros que ya no estaban contigo...

Volviste a colapsar después de eso. Aunque por fuera parecía que estabas bien por dentro estabas destrozado, tu corazón estaba tan roto que inevitablemente te hundía de nuevo. Cualquiera se hubiera rendido, ¿De qué sirve un barco que no puede mantenerse a flote?

Simplemente serías abandonado y terminarías lo que la pelea con el tornado rojo había empezado.

Pero cuando volviste a despertar allí estaba el capitán, aún cuidando de ti. ¿Acaso él era diferente? No querías hacerte falsas ilusiones.

Karamatsu te pidió disculpas, asumió que tu estado había empeorado porque estabas en tierra, así que ahora se encontraban navegando de nuevo. Eso había sido un acierto, de haberte quedado en tierra seguramente ya no hubieras despertado.

Tenías que estar agradecido...

[°][°][°]

Nunca habías estado sobre otro barco que no fuera el tuyo, era una sensación extraña. Tu barco estaba atado por la popa al barco de Karamatsu con gruesas cuerdas, las fuertes sogas mantenían a las naves unidas, a donde quiera que fuera su barco llevaría al tuyo y lo mantendría a flote. Te sentías igual que tu navío, atado al extraño capitán vestido de azul. No sabías sí eso era algo malo.

Cierto día cuando te sentías mejor Karamatsu te dejo escoger el rumbo de navegación, estabas tan desorientado que ya no sabías hacia donde estaba cada punto cardinal y por esa razón no fueron a ninguna parte o eso creías, hasta que reconociste las rocas afiladas, el lugar donde te habías hundido.

Ese sitio era el lugar donde tus compañeros habían desaparecido para siempre, imaginar su desesperación y su dolor, hacia a tu pecho estrujarse con fuerza. ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable eras? Los habías abandonado a su suerte cuando ellos siempre estuvieron a tu lado.

Mirando tu patético reflejo en el agua azul, podías lanzarte una mirada de desprecio. Habías fallado en lo único que tenía que hacer un capitán. Porque tú tripulación estaba en el mar y tu seguías a flote. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo te lanzaste al agua, la corriente te llevo hacia abajo, era como si el mar te reclamara.

Pero esa fría sensación que te envolvía terminó cuando los brazos de Karamatsu te rodearon sacándote a flote.

De regreso al navío te revisó rápidamente. Parecía aliviado de que estuvieras bien, lo que el no entendía era que al igual que tu barco sólo estabas bien por fuera.

Sin moverte de donde el capitán te había dejado lo observaste hace un extraño ritual. Las hermosa palabras que dedicó para tu tripulación hicieron que las lágrimas se agolparan en tus ojos y no pudiste evitar llorar cuando canto, era como un rezo hacia la diosa del mar para que tomará lo que llegaba a ella y lo regresara otra vez en una vida nueva, pero parecía que ese canto era para ti.

 _ **I'm here again (Aquí estoy de nuevo)**_

 _ **A thousand miles away from you (a mil millas lejos de ti)**_

 _ **A broken mess (un caos roto )**_

 _ **Just scattered pieces of who I am ( tan sólo piezas dispersas de quien soy yo)**_

 _ **I tried so hard (trate tan duramente)**_

 _ **Thought I could do this on my own (pensé sus podía hacer esto por mí cuenta)**_

 _ **I've lost so much along the way ((he pedido mucho a lo largo del camino)**_

 _ **Then I see your face (entonces veo tu rostro)**_

 _ **I know I'm finally yours (se que finalmente soy tuyo)**_

 _ **I find everything (encontré todo)**_

 _ **I thought I lost before ( lo que creí había pedido antes)**_

 _ **You call my name (tú pronuncias mi nombre)**_

 _ **I come to you in pieces (Vengo hacia ti hecho piezas)**_

 _ **So you can make me whole (así tu podrás recomponerme)**_

Muchas veces durante la semana que siguió trataste de hundirte y terminar con todo, pero no importaba cuanto intentaras Karamatsu siempre te salvaba.

Cuando eso pasaba se enojaba contigo por unas horas y después volvía a vigilar atentamente lo que hacías. No se rendía en tratar de sacarte a flote, no sólo cada vez que te hundidas, sino a tu interior.

Pero no importaba cuanta veces insistiera y se esforzará en tratar de hacer que te abrieras con él, simplemente no funcionaba. Tu miedo de ser herido siempre era mayor y aunque poco a poco encontrabas su compañía más gratas había un límite que nunca querías pasar con él.

Y entonces llegó, la tormenta.

No sólo era una tormenta interna sino una real, con fuertes olas golpeando contra la nave. Karamatsu daba órdenes a todos sus marineros, tratando de resistir, te pido ayuda en la cubierta y trataste de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Pero una fuerte oleada golpeó el barco haciéndote caer al mar.

Era justo lo que querías, sabías que Karamatsu estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar a su gente como para notar que no estabas o intentar salvarte.

Pero aún contra todo pronóstico, aún si las olas podían hundirlo también, él fue por ti.

Con gran dificultad te llevo al barco, esta vez era tu barco ya que el suyo había sido arrestado en la dirección contraria. Forcejearon un poco, porque tú querías regresar al mar, maldita sea, sólo quería acabar con tu dolor. Pero Karamatsu uso su fuerza mayor a la tuya para retenerte contra el suelo de madera.

—¡Sueltame. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Kusomatsu!

—¡No dejaré que te hundas! -gritó enojado. Era la primera vez que lo veías cambiar su rostro tranquilo así que te sorprendió. —Aún si gasto todas mis energías, aún sí pasan mil años, no importa cuando lo intentes siempre te sacaré a flote, no dejaré que desaparezcas!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no entiendes que no tengo más razones para estar aquí? Perdí a mi tripulación, mi familia, estoy tan roto que no vale la pena seguir? ¿Por qué demonios te esfuerzas tanto en una mierda como yo? ¡No lo entiendo! Eres de verdad un...

Y te besó.

Su beso empezó rudo, haciendo presión contra tú boca forzando su lengua contra la tuya. Tu corazón latía desbocado, no sabías si lo que escuchabas era el ruido de la tormenta o el de tu pulso.

Te resististe, incluso le mordiste el labio con fuerza, pero el beso de el capitán de azul no se detuvo.

Sentías tu cabeza nublada y mientras tú resistencia terminaba también su rudeza. Al final el beso era tan lento y suave, te dejaba tan mareado que no recordabas como respirar. Cuando Karamatsu se separó no te atreviste a mirarlo, pero tuviste que hacerlo cuando sentiste unas calidas gotas caer en tu rostro cuando la cara de Karamatsu estaba sobre ti.

ambos estaban mojados pero sabías que eso no era agua marina (aunque si agua salada)

—Aún hay muchas cosas hermosas que quiero mostrarte, se que es patético suplicar pero no me importa, aún si soy egoísta, aún si me odias por mantenerte aquí... Por favor, dejame salvarte.

¿Cómo podías negarte a esa petición?

* * *

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

El capitán que se hunde con su barco.

Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu

* * *

 _ **[Cuarto viaje]**_

Karamatsu cambio un poco después de esa tormenta, asumías simplemente que se debía a que estaba lejos de su navío y eso lo afectaba. Ya que la tormenta había separado a los dos barcos habían quedado varados sobre el tuyo y no tenían idea de a dónde deberían ir.

Tu sentido de la orientación era muy mala y se ponía aún peor cuando Karamatsu se acercaba. El recuerdo de ese salvaje beso siempre llegaba cuando el capitán se paraba cerca y no te dejaba concentrarte.

Estuvieron navegando por un día completo sin cruzar palabra alguna, tú porque estabas demasiado nervioso y suponías que Karamatsu estaba enojado. Al segundo día se encontraron con otro barco, un barco pirata de humanos. Pensaste que sería el fin ya que ustedes eran sólo dos y tu habilidad con la espada estaba muy oxidada.

Te llevaste una enorme sorpresa cuando Karamatsu mostró una nueva faceta que nunca te imaginaste que tenía. Con una expresión tan fría con el hielo Karamatsu demostró una gran habilidad con la espada, impidió que tomarán tu nave (te protegió) y ahuyentó a los piratas por sí solo. La verdad era que te daba un poco de miedo, verlo con el ceño fruncido y lo fácil que atravesaba humanos con su espada.

Al final el capitán del navío les dio bastante oro para que lo dejan ir. (Debía haber algo en sus shee! que hizo que Karamatsu sí lo perdonara).

Después de eso Karamatsu se mantuvo de pie, hasta que el barco enemigo salió de su vista, entonces cayó al suelo.

—Que idiota, eres de verdad un idiota. -no pudiste evitar regañarlo mientras limpiabas sus heridas, no sabías si se había herido en el combate o cuando te rescató unos días antes.

—Lo siento... -respondió en tono tranquilo, encogiendo los hombros por un segundo. Su ancha espalda estaba llena de cicatrices y raspones rojos y algunos puntos morados.

—Y todavía pretendías ser genial, sí te duele deberías decirlo, Kusomatsu idiota.

—Deberías tomar tus consejos también. -dijo serio fijando su mirada añil sobre el violeta que eran tus ojos.

Te pusiste nervioso, más aún cuando notaste que empezaba a acercarse. Tus ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios se encontraron, aunque fue sólo un toque. Sólo sus labios tocando los tuyos por un segundo.

—¿Quieres que te bese? -abriste los ojos de golpe. Sentiste tus mejillas arder al ver su encantadora sonrisa.

—¡S-sólo quiero que cierres la boca, estúpido Kusomatsu! -apretaste con fuerza el vendaje que le estabas poniendo.

—Ouch!, pero incluso cerraste los ojos y te veías tan lindo que waaa! E-espera, sólo estoy diciendo que ouch! -y cada vez que intento decir algo al respecto le apretaste con fuerza las vendas. Hasta que por fin aprendío la lección y se quedó callado.

Lo dejaste dormir un rato, te dedicaste a mirar el cielo tratando de ubicarte. El rumbo estaba hacia el suroeste, así que eventualmente llegarían a tierra (o eso esperabas).

El mar siempre permanecía tranquilo después de una tormenta, así que las noches eran muy pacíficas. Cuando Karamatsu despertó parecía estar mejor. Eso significaba que su navío estaba cerca y aquelo era una buena señal.

Animado el capitán vestido de azul te pidió que lo dejarás llevarte a un lugar increíble. Que estaba seguro no te arrepentirías. Un poco curioso le cediste el timón.

Decidiste dormir por un rato y despertares cuando Karamatsu te llamó.

—Mira... -te guió hasta la orilla de la popa y te sujeto de la cintura como sí temiera que fueras a lanzarte al agua. Ni siquiera lograste quejarte cuando te quedaste sin palabras. Te gustaba el mar, de eso no tenías duda, porque habías nacido para vivir allí, porque te arrullaba con sus suaves olas, pero más que nada porque cuando permanecía tranquilo las estrellas del cielo se reflejaban y se mezclaban con el mar, te daba la sensación de estar navegando en estrellas.

—¿Verdad que es hermoso?

—...Sí. Lo es.

Pero más que nada, era por la compañía. Pero nunca lo admitirías en voz alta.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

A la mañana siguiente, después de navegar entre las estrellas, por fin encontraron el barco de Karamatsu. A parte de unos cuantos rasguños superficiales estaba en perfectas condiciones. Aún así, Karamatsu cayó enfermo por agotamiento y es que estar lejos de su navío podía ser casi mortal.

Mientras se recuperaba Karamatsu te obligo a pasar tiempo conviviendo con su tripulación, su segundo al mando era un hombre muy ruidoso que se la pasaba maldiciendo, pero que era increíble para preparar cosas deliciosas, estabas seguro que no se habían amotinado contra el capitán gracias a él.

Chibita siempre te hablaba de una hermosa flor a la que había que tenido que dejar en tierra, la vida en el mar podía ser peligrosa y por esa razón no quería que saliera lastimada, aunque por la forma en la que siempre hablaba de ella parecía que quien había salido lastimado era él.

Te preguntabas ¿por qué siempre termina así? No conocías de ninguna relación donde alguno de los dos no saliera lastimado eventualmente y aún así seguían enamorándose. ¿Por qué?

Karamatsu te lo explico con una canción que no recordabas como iba exactamente, pero recuerdas algunas líneas

"Es tan grande lo que siento por ti, que tenerte no bastará" "¿Que eres esto que me invita a vivir? Que me da la ilusión? ¿Será la fuerza del corazón"

"Es algo que te lía. Una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión. Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón"

En cierta manera lo entendías, porque desde que te había besado ese día durante la tormenta o quizás desde antes tu te sentías algo extraño hacia Karamatsu, pero seguías sin saber que era exactamente lo que sentías. Así que hiciste lo mejor que sabías hacer: huir de problema.

Fuiste hasta el camarote del capitán que aún se encontraba en descanso y te acercaste a él.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo... Esta noche?

—¡Claro! La cama es demasiado grande para que estemos cómodos.

—No me refiero a eso...

Le tomó dos segundos entenderlo. Fue bueno ver que no eras el único que se sonrojaba en ese momento.

Karamatsu se tomó su tiempo para recorrer sus manos por tu cuerpo, tu piel reaccionaba a cada caricia a cada roce, pronto Karamatsu fue encontrando los lugares más sensibles que nunca nadie había tocado, arrancando largos suspiros de tu boca cuando sus labios dejaron marcas en tu piel.

Nunca te habías sentido tan seguro, tan confundido, tan asustado y tan protegido como en los brazos de Karamatsu, era tan complicado que el sentir como se movía y lo cálido que era provocaba reacciones contradictoras.

Con fuerza te aferraste a su espalda, no habías podido evitar dejar algunos rasguños cuando las sensaciones de sus cuerpos chocando era tan placentera que nublaba tu cabeza y no te dejaba pensar en nada más que en Karamatsu, en sus manos, en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus besos, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Lo besaste, lo abrazaste y al final te acurrucaste con él , entonces cuando se quedó dormido saliste a hurtadillas y simplemente huiste.

Huiste como un cobarde de el amor que tenías por Karamatsu porque no querías salir herido. Pero en el proceso lo habías herido a él.

Tal vez con el tiempo él también hundiría en tu profundo mar sus sentimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

**El capitán que se hunde con su barco.**

 **Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]**

 **KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu**

* * *

 **[Quinto viaje]**

Tu barco estaba tan dañado que no sabías como era posible que no se estuviera hundiendo. Mejor dicho que no estuviera hundido, ya que después de todo si se estaba hundiendo. Tu segundo al mando trataba con desesperación de sacar el agua que empezaba a filtrarse llenando la mazmorra. Lo que quedaba de tu tripulación iba de un lugar a otro tratando de arreglar lo que la pelea había ocasionado.

De vez en cuando caminaban asustados hacia ti y te preguntaban si estabas bien.

—¡Estoy bien, me siento genial! ¡Hustle hustle, Mustle Mustle! -respondías aferrándote a el timón.

—¿De verdad esta bien? E-es que... Es mucha sangre la que hay a su alrededor.

El charco rojo que era tu sangre había crecido debajo de tus pies, tu saco de color amarillo estaba casi completamente teñido de rojo y roto por donde la espada te había atravesado.

—Dije que estoy bien. -respondiste gruñendo, y lanzándole una mirada al pobre chico, borrando tu sonrisa, con un tono de voz tan frío que parecía que pretendías matarlo. El chico huyó asustado.

Con fuerza te aferraste a él timón mientras tú mirada empezaba a ponerse borrosa y después, escuchaste unos gritos que parecían muy lejanos.

Entonces todo se puso negro.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas tirado en la playa. Con la cara llena de arena te levantaste dejando un manchón rojizo en el lugar donde estabas. Diste un rápido vistazo a tu alrededor buscando tu navío y llamaste a tu segundo al mando.

—¡Hijirisawa Shonosuke! -no hubo respuesta.

A paso lento empezaste a caminar por la playa, sujetando la herida abierta a tu costado, era bastante doloroso moverse pero tenías que encontrar a tu gente. Aún seguías allí, lo que significaba que tu navío estaba bien y confiabas que tu subcapitan lo mantendría así.

Tu caminata te llevó hasta un pequeño pueblo con un mísero puerto, tu barco no estaba allí por desgracia. Estabas empezando a sentirte realmente mal como para seguir caminando, te quedaste quieto esperando poder pedir ayuda, pero todos pasaban rodeándote y evitándote como si fueras la peste.

Entonces caíste al suelo de nuevo. Y mientras tu vista se volvía borrosa otra vez, una chica de largo cabello castaño se acercó a ti.

Con gran esfuerzo logro levantarte , pusiste un poco de tu parte caminando por tu cuenta aunque a paso lento. Eventualmente llegaron a una pequeña casa alejada de todos. En el momento en el que pusiste un pie dentro de la habitación caíste inconsciente.

Cuando volviste a despertar estabas en una cómoda cama, tus brazos y abdomen estaban ahora vendados, todo rastro de sangre había desaparecido junto con tu ropa.

Escuchaste unas voces del otro lado de la puerta y te mantuviste silencioso para poder entender lo que decían.

"Gracias de nuevo por la medicina, no sabía que hacer Hanako"

"No es nada... Aunque deberías tener cuidado, ese tipo podría ser un pervertido o peor aún ¡un pirata!. No quiero que rompan tu corazón, Homura"

"Jajajaja"

Su risa era escandalosa, pero te parecía muy linda. Cuando la chica entro a la habitación pudiste verla mejor. Su piel clara parecía ser bastante suave, su cabello era castaño y largo, tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, era bastante bonita.

Ella cargaba con dificultad un balde de agua y una toalla. Puso sus ojos en ti y casi derrama el agua.

—Lo siento. ¿Lo desperté?

—Estaba despierto antes...

—Soy Homura... Emm lo encontré casi inconsciente hace unos días y ha estado dormido desde entonces. I-iba a limpiar sus heridas y cambiar sus vendajes. -parecía que la ponías nerviosa. Pues dijo todo de manera apresurada y con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Yo soy Jyushimatsu. -te levantaste de la cama para darle un amigable apretón de manos y ella iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que la sabana que te cubría de cayó.

Los dos se quedaron congelados por un momento.

—!Waa! P-por favor cubrase eso! -dijo poniendo sus manos frente a sus ojos, pero dando miradas furtivas hacia ti.

—¿Hablas de esto? ¡ Es mi mastil! -te acercaste un poco.

—¡No me importa como lo llame, sólo cubra su pene! ¡Pervertido!

Después de eso te arrojó la cubeta a la cabeza.

[]°[]°[]°[]°

Lograste tomar un baño por tu cuenta y cuando terminaste Homura te puso nuevos vendajes. Te explico que antes el doctor del pueblo te había atendido y que por eso ella no sabía que no había nada debajo de la sabana. Te dio ropa limpia y un poco de sopa antes de mandarte a dormir.

Te parecía muy extraño que no preguntara qué eras, porque un humano normal hubiera muerto con las heridas que tenías. No sabías mucho de Homura, salvo que vivía sola en esa pequeña casa, era buena cocinera, se le daban bien poner vendajes y siempre salía por las noches y volvía muy de madrugada.

Pasar tiempo con ella te hizo darte cuenta que algo le pasaba, pues cuando regresaba de quien sabe donde su expresión siempre parecía como si fuera a llorar, pero entonces se giraba hacia ti y te regalaba una sonrisa.

La encontrabas preciosa.

Esa manera en la que ponía toda su concentración al tratar tus heridas, la forma en la que ser preocupaba cuando sin querer te lastimaba, la manera en la que su nariz se arrugaba un poco al reírse, incluso su escandalosa risa. Cada segundo, cada minuto que pasabas con ella te hacia no querer irte nunca de ese lugar, pero no podías permanecer mucho en tierra o morirías.

Cierto día que ardias en fiebre Homura te preparó una sopa especial. Aún si podías comer por tu cuenta no tenías quejas de que ella te alimentara, te hacia sentir como un niño. (O eso creías)

—Estoy seguro que Hijirisawa Shonosuke me encontrará pronto, entonces volveré a navegar hasta tortuga para comprar ron. ¡Me gusta el ron! -aún si lo que habías dicho no tenía sentido Homura rió.

—Que suerte que puedes viajar por todo el océano. Yo nunca he salido de esta isla... ¿Has conocido lugares bonitos?

—Algunos, pero... Ninguno es tan hermoso como estar aquí contigo. -la viste encogerse de hombros. —Sólo espera a que me recupere y te llevaré a dar un paseo por el mar.

—¿Acaso tientes un barco? -preguntó curiosa.

—Yo soy el barco.

—¿Y pretendes que me suba a ti?

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres, por favor subete en mi.

La chica río por unos minutos pero al ver tu cara seria ser detuvo. Dejo el plato a un lado y pasó una de sus rodillas a cada lado de tus piernas, te quedaste viéndola cuando tímida se sentó sube ti. Y tú rostro se puso igual o más rojo que el de ella.

—Era una broma, no pensé que lo harías.

—¡L-lo siento! -se sonrojo incluso aún más y trato de levantarse, pero tus brazos la detuvieron. La abrazaste por la cintura y acomodaste tu cabeza en su pecho.

—Jyushimatsu-kun. -se removió un poco inquieta.

—E-esta bien, sólo por un segundo... Déjeme abrazarte.

Se quedó quieta por unos segundos antes de envolver sus brazos en tu cuello. Al levantar la mirada pudiste verla apretando con fuerza los párpados, te parecía adorable. Cerrando los ojos podías escuchar más atento a su acelerado corazón. Era maravilloso.

Levantaste tu rostro y la miraste, Homura abrió los ojos lentamente y te miro. Nunca habías sentido tanta fascinación por un humano antes, casi sentías que tu corazón latía incluso más rápido que el de ella sólo con esa mirada.

Una de tus manos acarició con cuidado su rostro y retirando el cabello el cabello que caia sobre su cara te acercaste. Ella se acercó también pero se alejó de un salto cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Se levantó aplastándote por un segundo.

—¡Ugh, mi mastil!

—¡Lo siento, Jyushimatsu-kun!

Homura abrió la puerta y te encontraste con alguien conocido.

—¡Capitán!

—¡Hijirisawa Shonosuke! -te lanzaste a abrazarlo frotando tu mejilla contra su mejilla.

[]°[]°[]°[]°[]°[]°

Tu barco se encontraba en buenas condiciones, sin duda podías confiar en tu segundo al mando. Incluso había arreglado las fisuras, tendrías cicatrices pero daba igual, al menos podías mantenerte a flote.

—Estoy feliz que tengas tu barco de nuevo. -dijo Homura cuando te acompañó hasta el muelle, la estructura estaba construida de tal manera que quien estaba sobre el muelle estaba por encima de quien estaba en un barco (aun si era uno grande como el tuyo). —Yo te hice esto... -te entregó una gabardina de color amarillo. —Espero que te guste.

Te miro nerviosa mientras te la ponías.

—Me encanta, mucha gracias. -le dedicaste una sonrisa. Parecía incómoda con todo el cuchicheo de la gente, al parecer nunca llegaban barcos tan grandes y estaban curiosos, pues no paraban de murmurar viendo hacia donde se encontraba Homura.

—Ven conmigo, te daré el viaje que te prometí. -estiraste la mano hacia ella y por un segundo pareció que iba a tomarla, pero retiró su mano poniéndola contra su pecho.

—Lo siento Jyushimatsu-kun, yo... No puedo. Yo, no soy una buena persona, no quiero que hablen de ti por estar conmigo.. ¡Lo siento! - y dicho esto ella huyó.

[°][°][°]

Después de zarpar te encontrabas en tu camarote acompañado de tu mano derecha. Caminabas de un lado a otro hablando con él

—No entiendo porqué ser fue así... ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Tal vez se enojó porque traté de besarla? ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella me odia! -te revolviste el cabello con frustración. —No quiero que me odie. No quiero hacerla enojar, ni llorar... Yo solo quiero ver su sonrisa siempre. ¿Que me pasa? Pensar que no podré verla de nuevo hace que me duela el pecho. ¡Homura de verdad me gusta!

Tu camarada puso su mano en tu hombro, lo conocías desde que era un muchacho así que aún si no decía nada sabías que te entendía.

"Ve por ella" decia su mirada y no necesitaste nada más para dar vuelta a tu navío y regresar por ella.

No lo entendiste a que ser refería Homura hasta que regresaste. Era de madrugada cuando tocaste puerto y saliste corriendo a buscarla, era un pueblo pequeño así que fue fácil llegar a donde estaba. Era una taberna de mala muerte.

La reconociste de inmediato porque era la más hermosa en ese lugar, parecía asustada mientras un hombre la tomaba con fuerza del brazo. Antes de darte cuenta ya te habías acercado dándole un puñetazo al hombre, tan fuerte que lo tiraste al suelo. Algunos hombres te rodearon después de eso parecían tener intensiones de golpearte, pero otro hombre los detuvo.

—caballeros, no hay necesidad de pelear. Todos pueden tener su oportunidad con la hermosa Homura si pagan lo suficiente.

—¿Qué? -abriste los ojos como platos cuando escuchaste eso. Homura se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que tenemos aquí a un nuevo cliente. -te señaló el hombre antes de tomar a la castaña del brazo. —¿Le interesa? Es mi posesión más preciada. Mire. -te sentiste furioso cuando jaló con fuerza a la castaña y poniéndola frente a él le abrió la blusa.

—¡No! -Homura trato de cubrirse, estaba asustada y desesperada.

—Podríamos llegar a un buen trato.

Miraste a tu alrededor de nuevo, la mayoría de la mujeres que estaban allí eran realmente jóvenes y ninguna parecía querer estar allí. Pensando de nuevo, pueblo lejos de todo, lleno de tabernas, con mucha mujeres... Te sentiste estúpido por no notarlo antes. Pero es que mientras te recuperabas nunca habías salido de la casa/ habitación de Homura.

—¿Cuanto por dejarla ir? -te estabas conteniendo para no matarlo. Si iniciabas una pelea con ese hombre los otros podían atacarte también.

—Una bolsa de oro ahora mismo. -respondío el hombre, por su sonrisa parecía no creer que tuvieras tanto oro.

Y una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro fue lanzada a sus pies, cuando te volteaste encontraste a tu mano derecha allí. ¡Hijirisawa Shonosuke siempre era de mucha ayuda!

—¡Quise decir dos! -y otra bolsa cayó a sus pies. —E-estoy considerando subir el precio. Después de todo ella vale la pena. ¿No lo cree? -volvió a intentar mostrar el cuerpo de Homura, pero la castaña se resistió y el hombre iracundo le dio una bofetada.

Gran error...

Entraste en una especie de "modo batalla". Shonosuke te alcanzó la espada y te enfrentaste a todos y cada uno de los que se interponían entre tú y el (próximo cadáver) del hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a tu Homura.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! -Cuando por fin llegaste hasta esa escoria humana había un largo camino rojo detrás de ti, podías ver el miedo que le provocaba tu sola mirada y lo disfrutabas, disfrutabas de su miedo de su desesperación y de cortar cada una de sus extremidades antes de atravesarle el cráneo con tu espada.

Por suerte tu segundo al mando había sacado a Homura y a las demás chicas durante la pelea y nadie vio al aterrador tú. Nadie que estuviera con vida al menos.

Cuando saliste de el lugar las mujeres te agradecieron que las salvaras, pero siendo sincero sólo te importaba una de ellas. Caminaste hasta la castaña y te planteaste frente a ella.

—Jyushimatsu-kun, yo... Quería decírtelo pero... No quería que tu sintieras repulsión hacia mi. -su voz se quebró al final y gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas antes de que pudiera ocultar el rostro.

—No siento nada negativo hacia ti, es todo lo contrario... -levantaste su rostro y secaste sus lágrimas. —Ahora eres libre, no hay nada que te retenga aquí, puedes ir a donde quieras...Y eso es suficiente para mi.

—Gracias Jyushimatsu-kun. Lo haré -te dedico una sonrisa triste.

¿Era eso el final? Se sentía como tal.

Diste la orden para zarpar y regresaste a tu barco. Ni siquiera te atrevías a mirar hacia el muelle, mantuviste tu mirada en tus botas mientras sentías como el barco empezaba a moverse.

—¡Jyushimatsu-kun! -escuchar su voz te hizo levantar el rostro, seguramente iba a despedirte. Pero Homura corrió toda prisa por el muelle y se lanzó hacía el barco. Reaccionaste de inmediato estirando los brazos hacia arriba y la atrapaste justo cuando ella caía.

Pediste el equilibrio y caíste al suelo junto con la chica. Homura levantó el rostro viéndote fijamente.

—¿Qué? -aún no podías creer que estuviera allí.

—Dijiste que podía ir a donde quisiera ¿no?

—Pero...

— No hay ningún lugar donde quiera ir más que a donde estés tú. -dijo con el rostro rojo. — Jyushimatsu-kun ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Preguntó tímida y no pudiste evitar besarla justo en ese momento. Aunque luego los dos morían de vergüenza.

Ella era perfecta para ti.

* * *

Este capítulo es tan tierno y extraño al mismo tiempo xD


	6. Chapter 6

**El capitán que se hunde con su barco.**

 **Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]**

 **KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu.**

* * *

 **[Sexto viaje]**

Ser un capitán no era trabajo fácil, más aún si el navío que comandabas era parte de ti.

Siempre habías encontrado muy molesto todo ese asunto de estar ligado a tu barco, tus emociones no podían desequilibrarse o podrías venirte abajo y hundirte. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

A parte del hecho de que podías desaparecer si te hundías también pasaba que, cuando eso sucedía, toda tu tripulación moría. No podías hacer nada contra eso, los humanos mueren muy fácilmente después de todo. Pero con cada ahogamiento/hundimiento la soledad de perder a todos los humanos que conocías y que navegaban contigo, crecía dejando un hueco en tu pecho que no podías llenar con nadie.

Todo se puso peor cuando tu segundo al mando murió, desde ese día encerraste tu corazón y juraste nunca volver a tomarle cariño a ningún humano aún si con tu comportamiento te volvías desagradable para unos cuantos, aún si te tachaban de vanidoso e interesado, no ibas a volver a querer a ningún humano ya que ellos eran sólo objetos para obtener cualquier cosa que desearás.

Sólo eran objetos.

Cierta noche cuando fuiste a la taberna a buscar socios (o mejor dicho,"víctimas "), te encontraste con el capitán del navío azul: Karamatsu.

Parecía melancólico, tomando un trago de su bebida y después mirando a la mesa casi sin parpadear. Se veía más pequeño debido a que el lugar donde estaba tomando tenía el techo demasiado bajo. Parecía un idiota sufriendo de mal de amores.

Dibujaste una sonrisa maliciosa antes de acercarte sigiloso por la espalda del hombre vestido de azul. Soplaste en su oído y Karamatsu ser levantó de un salto golpeándose la cabeza con el techo. Te reiste de el por largos minutos. Karamatsu te lanzo una mirada de reprimenda.

—Esta bien, lo siento. No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así. -lo abrazaste por la espalda, recargando tu barbilla en su hombro. —¿Por qué estás aquí tan sólo? ¿Acaso Osomatsu volvió a quitarte todo tu oro? ¿O esas sufriendo mal de amores?

—Alguien acaba de dejarme. -respondió antes de dar un largo suspiro .

—Cuando dices que "te dejaron " ¿te refieres a que murieron o a que se cansaron de lo idiota y molesto que eres y huyeron de ti? -preguntaste con una sonrisa. Querías molestarlo un poco.

—Supongo que lo segundo.

—Bueno, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría contigo. -dijiste soltando a Karamatsu y sentándote en la silla frente a él. —Eres idiota, extraño, feo y molesto.

—¿Por qué demonios te tengo como amigo?

—Porque soy adorable. -Karamatsu bufo. Te estiraste para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. —Superalo, no es como si no te hubieran dejado antes. ¿Que lo hace diferente?

—Yo lo amo. -susurro y alejaste tu mano inmediato .

—¡Ugh! No digas esas palabras, vas s contagiarme!

—¿A ti, Un monstruo sin corazón Proveniente del infierno? Tu corazón es demasiado seco como para que puedas sentir algo más que amor superficial.

—¿Eso era un insulto o un alago? Porqué es obvio que lo soy, así que no me ofendo. -Karamatsu golpeó su frente contra la mesa.

—¡No sé que voy a hacer sin él! No me dijo nada, sólo desapareció después de que hicimos el amor.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta. Eres demasiado malo en la cama. -te burlaste. —Yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas, el sexo por lástima esta de moda. -le diste un coqueto guiño cuando levanto su cara de la mesa.

—No creo que eso le guste a tu cuidador.

—¿Mí qué? -sentiste una mano en el hombro y cuando te giraste encontraste a Atsushi que tenía una cara menos inexpresiva de lo normal.

—Encontré a nuevos tripulantes. -señaló a dos chicos a su espalda. —Nuestros asuntos terminaron aquí, así que vamonos. -y te jaló arrastrándote fuera de la taberna.

—¡Dios Atsushi, estaba teniendo una plática importante con Karamatsu! -te quejaste, el castaño te lanzo una mirada de reprimenda. Por tu bien decidiste quedarte callado.

Fueron hacia el barco, aunque durante el trayecto algunos capitanes humanos trataron de coquetear contigo, el último hasta trato de sobrepasarse pero todos fueron detenidos por Atsushi. A penas fijaste un curso al barco el castaño te arrastro hasta tu camarote y te "atacó" sobre tu escritorio.

Desde hace unos meses que Atsushi había empezado a hacerlo, cada vez que alguien trataba de tocarte te salvaba y después de arrastraba hasta un lugar solitario y tenían sexo salvaje.

No tenías quejas, pues Atsushi era guapo y también era bueno haciéndolo, tenía esa mezcla de salvajismo y romanticismo que lo hacían un amante apasionado. Pero eso no significaba que estuvieran en una relación.

Aunque a veces eso parecía.

El castaño no era tu segundo al mando, pero siempre estaba encargándose de todos los problemas que surgían en el navío y en menos tiempo del que esperabas ya eras casi totalmente dependiente de él.

Porque Atsushi era listo y útil, por esa razón quería usarlo, eso no quería decir que sintieras algo por él. Karamatsu lo había dicho de broma pero era verdad, tu corazón estaba tan seco que no podías sentir nada más que amor superficial. Las joyas, las más finas telas, los mejores vinos, todo eso era mejor que sentir algo por alguien.

Y cuando más pensabas eso te encontraste con un barco lleno de mujeres, mujeres hermosas pero que sólo se fijaban en Atsushi.

—¿Porqué tenemos que ayudarlas? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, viendo a tu gente atar cuerdas de un barco a otro. —¿Que ganaremos nosotros?

—Totty, de vez en cuando está bien hacer algo desinteresadamente. -dijo con voz tranquila.

Y aunque refunfuñaste no lo hiciste cambiar de opinión. Tenían que arrastrar el barco de las extrañas chicas hasta tierra firme, pero eso llevaría un largo rato y durante ese tiempo tuviste que aguantar que coquetearan con Atsushi delante de ti.

Nunca antes habías visto al castaño hablar con nadie más que contigo, es por eso que no te gustó nada cuando incluso empezó a reír con ellas. ¿Era malo querer romperle el cuello a una chica? En especial a esa tal Todoko que se la pasó pegada al brazo de Atsushi.

A penas tocaron tierra cortaste las cuerdas con tu espada y despediste de manera apresurada a las chicas. Diciendo "tengan una linda vida, si nos volvemos a encontrar les ayudaré con gusto" pero lanzando una mirada que decía "sí se aparecen frente a mi de nuevo voy a destruirlas".

Al parecer captaron el mensaje.

De regreso al navío fuiste tú quien arrastró a Atsushi al camarote.

Lo besaste con fuerza y con un poco de desesperación. Le ayudaste a sacarse la ropa y la arrojaste lejos, la lanzarías al mar cuando terminarán, no querías que llevará nada que esas brujas hubieran tocado.

Te aferraste con fuerza a él y dejaste varias marcas en su piel que pretendían dijeran " mío". Porque si eras algo más que vanidoso eso era posesivo.

Al parecer después de todo si había algo...

[]°[]°[]°[]°

Aunque Atsushi decía que te amaba tal y como eras (siendo un monstruo sin corazón proveniente del infierno) también creía que podías ser mejor. Te pidió que ayudaras a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio y tu aceptaste sólo a cambio de que se callara. (Eso d hacer cosas sin esperar nada a cambio no iba contigo)

Prometiste ayudar a él primero que encontraras necesitara ayuda, lamentablemente eso te iba a traer problemas a ti también.

Cierto día cuando estabas despreocupado navegando sin rumbo alguno encontraste un hombre en un bote salvavidas. Se trataba de Osomatsu, un viejo conocido.

Lo dejaste subir a tu nave, al parecer estaba herido. Había sido atacado y tuvo que esconder su barco o algo así habías entendido. ¿Quien podría atacar a alguien como Osomatsu? Después de Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu él era el más fuerte... La respuesta te llegó con una bala de cañón golpeando a tu nave.

Tu tripulación se puso en guardia para resistir el ataque, empezaste a dar ordenes para evadir a la nave enemiga. Atsushi también daba órdenes, buscando la manera de salir de ese lugar, mientras tú te encargaba del timón Atsushi logro derribar casi todos los cañones contrarios, era su oportunidad para escapar, pero los vientos no estaban a su favor y cuando un cañón disparo contra tu vela principal la nave dejo de moverse.

Sobre ustedes las nubes se arremolinaba grises y pesadas, el agua empezaba a inquietarse, era un pésimo momento para que estuvieran atrapados en medio de la tormenta.

Osomatsu parecía nervioso cuando el capitán del barco contrario se asomó desde tu puesto en el timón.

—¿Que demonios hiciste para hacer enojar a Tou...?! -y un golpe al costado de la nave te hizo caer y gritar de dolor. El barco completo empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado. Ese maldito pretendía usar la corriente de la tormenta para voltear tu nave.

Trataste de cambiar el rumbo sujetando de nuevo el timón, pero un nuevo choque del barco enemigo provocó daño en el lateral, provocando no sólo que te retorcieras de dolor, sino que el barco empezará lentamente a caer sobre el lateral contrario

—¡Todomatsu! -lo último que escuchaste fue la voz de Atsushi gritando tu nombre, lo viste haciendo el intento de llegar a ti y después sentiste que eras jalado hacia abajo.

Entonces te hundiste.

[]°[]°[]°[]

Despertarte quien sabe cuanto tiempo después, estabas en un lugar que no conocías. Tenías unas cuantas costillas rotas y recuperándose.

Osomatsu estaba allí y si no hubieras estado tan herido lo hubieras golpeado. Karamatsu estaba allí también, al parecer había sido él quien los había salvado, bendita habilidad de llegar siempre a los desastres.

Miraste a tu alrededor.

—¿Dónde esta Atsushi? -preguntaste y tanto el capitán rojo como el de azul se quedaron callados por un momento. Al final fue Karamatsu quien habló.

—Lo siento Totty, no encontramos sobrevivientes.

Debiste quedarte como estabas, con tu corazón frío y no queriendo a nadie.

Porqué al escuchar eso, dolió más de que dolían todos esos huesos rotos. No te diste cuenta que estabas gritando hasta que sentiste como sí se desgarrara tu garganta. Karamatsu parecía sorprendido, pero eso no evito que te abrazara para consolarte.

No supiste cuando tiempo estuviste llorando, perecieron días enteros y cuando tus lágrimas se acabaron llegó el resentimiento.

Ibas a destruir a ese hijo de puta que había hundido tu nave. Cuando se lo dijiste a tus compañeros ambos se mostraron sorprendidos. Karamatsu no gustaba mucho de pelear, pero reconocia que Tougou era un problema que se tenía que erradicar, también tenía odio hacia el porque ese tipo había hundido a Ichimatsu. Osomatsu parecía asustado, pero no ser negó a ayudar.

Sólo había un problema y eso era que Tougou tenía algunos barcos más en su flotilla, sin contar que ya no tenías tripulación y no podías atacar.

—Tenemos que buscar aliados, apuesto que muchos han sido atacados antes por Tougou. Y querrán acabar con el problema. -sugirió Karamatsu.

—Podemos buscar a Jyushimatsu.-dijiste — La última vez casi muere por culpa de Tougou. El podría ayudarnos.

—Contactaremos con él. Hay un problema, sí tenemos desventaja numérica necesitaríamos usar algo más que la fuerza bruta... Algo estratégico como un lugar con condiciones que ayuden a nuestro favor.

Osomatsu golpeó el suelo con fuerza

—Tengo al sujeto indicado. -dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Aunque es un comelibros.

Cualquier cosa para vengar a Atsushi estaba bien.


	7. Chapter 7

El capitán que se hunde con su barco.

Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro. JyushiHomu

* * *

 **[Séptimo viaje]**

Tu vida siempre era hurtar, pelear, beber y follar. Había sido así desde que esos idiotas pomposos no te habían aceptado en la "guardia real" , te habían catalogado de salvaje y fue eso lo que terminaste siendo.

Un salvaje pirata.

Junto con tu inseparable segunda al mando:Totoko. Robaste a todos esos idiotas que decían que eras un bueno para nada, porque se habían equivocado en algo y eso era que, eras bueno para algo y eso era para robar.

Pasaste algunos años de un lugar a otro, robando, bebiendo, apostando y peleando, tuviste una relación algo turbia con un pirata apodado la tormenta roja, un hombre llamado Tougou.

Lo conociste en uno de tus tantos viajes a tortuga, habías robado su mapa del tesoro cuando estaba entretenido con una prostituta, cuando se dio cuenta fue tras de ti, un golpe de suerte los había llevado a encontrar un tesoro aún más grande que el que el rudo pirata había escondido. La pelea que estaban teniendo en ese momento terminó y de una manera poco convencional acabaron teniendo sexo sobre su nuevo tesoro.(menos idea, las monedas de oro y los diamantes lastimaron tu espalda).

Despues de eso él no solo no te dio nada del tesoro, sino que te mantuvo cautivo por un tiempo, porque según él "eras su amuleto de la suerte". Pero muchas cosas habían pasado y te habías llenado de problemas cuando lo dejaste, no sólo porque no toleraba que terminaras con él, sino porque al irte te habías llevado todo su oro y su ron... Eso era motivo suficiente para que tratara de matarte.

Y considerando que si hunden tu barco te mueres y Tougou era el mejor hundiendo naves, tenías todas las de perder.

Sin embargo,Tus años de experiencia te habían enseñado algunos trucos. Por ejemplo habías descubierto que corrías menos peligro sí navegabas sobre otro barco ya que el daño ser lo llevaban el anfitrión. También que era más seguro que tu segundo al mando se quedara sobre el barco y que tu te moviera en un barco más pequeño, de ese modo no podían hundirte, pero tenías que tener cuidado de que no hirieran tu cuerpo.

El permanecer mucho tiempo en tierra te mataba, eso era una mentira. Sólo tenías que detenerte lejos de la orilla aun si tu barco estaba sin moverse no te afectaría, porque no estabas en puerto.

Tenías una buena vida (siempre y cuando no te toparas con Tougou), pero incluso tú te cansabas de pelear, de beber, de robar, de matar y de follar todos los días... Quizás no tanto de ese último.

El punto es que te sentías aburrido. Tenías una gran nave pero ningún compañero con quien divertirte mientras llegabas al próximo puerto, además tus hermanos capitanes nunca querían ir a hacer cosas divertidas contigo. Y te la pasabas lloriqueando y navegando solo mientras decía "oniichan se siente solo".

Cierto día mientras estabas tomando tu reserva de ron, cantando desafinado y navegando sin rumbo alguno, te encontraste con una fuente de diversión.

—Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yo-ho yo-ho, yo-ho piratas siempre ser ~ Hurtos, estafas, toma lo que hay... Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?.

Dejaste el timón y fuiste a asomarte. Parecía un barco varado en una roca, error común en novatos, no considerar la marea baja para detener su navío. El mastil de su barco se había estrellado con la roca afilada y había quedado inclinada hacia un lado.

Había un hombre vestido de verde que trataba de sacar el ancla, pero parecía que está se había atorado en algo. Te acostaste de lado sobre el costado del barco, poniendo la mano en tu cabeza de manera perezosa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? -cuando se giró a verte le dedicaste una sonrisa gatuna. Te lanzo una mirada.

—No la necesito. -se quejó.

—¿En serio? Porque parece que estás varado allí... ¿Que es eso? Un mapa del tesoro? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? Conozco todo el océano como la palma de mi mano, hacia el sol es norte creo y el otro lado se llama, no norte. ¡Vamos sere de ayuda!

—¡Tengo todo bajo control! -gruñó. —No necesito la ayuda de un estafador idiota y sin cerebro como tú, hacia donde sale el sol se llama Este y por donde se oculta es el Oeste. Aprende algo, ignorante!

—Pues este o el otro. Es lo mismo. -lo viste ponerse rojo antes de lanzarte una mirada asesina.

—No necesito tu ayuda. puedo hacer todo yo solo!. -y en ese momento el mastil se partió en dos rompiendo el suelo de madera.

—Jaja te lo mereces por sabelotodo! -te burlaste, era entretenido ver la cara de frustración que ponía el extraño sujeto. Querías divertirte más con él. —Te ofrezco mi ayuda, si me das la mitad del tesoro que encuentres de ese mapa.

—¿Estas loco?

—Hey, no soy yo el que se está hundiendo... -parecía que iba a explotar de pura frustración, aún así acepto.

—Esta bien... -te tendió la mano para que lo sacarás del barco que se hundía, alejaste tu mano. .—Y además quiero un barco nuevo, seis barriles de ron y una noche de sexo salvaje contigo.

—¡Vete al diablo!

—Bueno, entonces puedes morir ahogado... Aunque dicen que es la muerte más angustiante y dolorosa. -se lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Todo menos lo último. -propuso, chasqueaste la lengua.

—Bien, es un trato. -tomaste su mano y lo sacaste de su barco.

Su nombre era Choromatsu, un estudioso devorador de libros. Además de buscar tesoros también hacia mapas, lo encontrabas aburrido pero muy erótico. Muchas veces tuviste que contenerte para no atacarlo sobre el escritorio y es que tenía un hermoso y sensual trasero que te morias por profanar.

Estuvieron viajando juntos por varios meses, meses en los cuales pudiste conocerlo mejor. Sí, era un cerebrito amargado y mojigato, que te regañaba por tus malas costumbres de tocarle el trasero cada vez que se descuidaba... Pero, habías encontrado su debilidad y esto era que cambiaba de actitud con el ron.

Cuando estaba ebrio se convertía en un mal hablado hambriento de sexo. ¡Te gustaba más cuando estaba ebrio! Aunque tenías que admitir que el Choromatsu sobrio también era muy lindo, sobre todo cuando trataba de callar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio.

Todo era perfecto, estaban en su etapa luna de miel donde todo era felicidad y buen sexo y entonces su felicidad fue destruida por tu antiguo amante.

Tougou atacó mientras se preparaban para tocar puerto. El agua no era tan profunda para hundirse, Choromatsu te dio indicaciones de un lugar donde el barco de Tougou no podría pasar por ser tan grande y aun que gracias a eso detuvieron a su segunda nave el furioso capitán fue detrás de los dos, así que fue un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Choromatsu era un intelectual, no sabía usar una espada, tuviste que dar lo mejor y aún así la batalla termino con ustedes huyendo milagrosamente.

Perdiste tu mano en ese combate y Choromatsu también salió herido. Después de eso tomaste la decisión de alejarte de él y de mantener lejos a Tougou para que no lo lastimara.

No habías vuelto a verlo hasta este día, que venías a pedirle que se uniera a la pelea contra el hombre del que tratabas de protegerlo.

Choromatsu te golpeó en el rostro y te rompió la nariz, pero al menos no te había dicho que no. ¡Era una buena del señal, tal vez tendrías sexo de reconciliación!


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta aquí.

Estoy súper cansado pero lo logré.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :'D

* * *

El capitán que se hunde con su barco.

Resumen: Ellos eran capitanes, líderes de sus barcos y sus navíos eran extensiones de sus cuerpos, es por eso que sí el barco se hundía, ellos desaparecían. [Au-Piratas]

KaraIchi. AtsuTodo. Osochoro, JyushiHomu.

* * *

 **[Viaje final]**

La espera antes de una pelea era siempre desesperante, porque una parte de ti no quería pelear, no querías arriesgarte a perder a tus hombres, te asustaba no poder defender a tu tripulación. Pero no podías evitar la pelea con Tougou, ese hombre había hecho demasiado daño y lo seguiría haciendo si nadie lo detenía.

Ibas a estar en gran desventaja. Pero no importaba con tal de hacer lo correcto. Sólo tenías un deseo que quizás nunca podría cumplir, querías encontrar a Ichimatsu y hacerle el amor una vez más. Abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle un millón de veces que lo amabas, incluso con esa cantidad no podrías expresar lo mucho que lo amabas, quizás haría falta otra vida entera para transmitírselo, pero no tenías eso. No sabías si lo tendrías.

Cuando fue la hora te pusiste tu mejor gabardina azul. Ibas equipado con tu fiel espada, tu reluciente pistola y tus brillantes cañones estaban listos para disparar.

Tougou apareció con su flotilla, sin duda estaban mejor equipados. pero aún si estaban en desventaja nadie retrocedió. La pelea empezó con el traicionero cañón de Tougou, fue difícil esquivarlo. Casi lograba darle a Osomatsu.

Por largos minutos no hubo nada más que el sonido de los cañones y el olor de la pólvora. La estrategia de Choromatsu de flanquear a su mejor cañonero iba " viento en popa ". Con tu ayuda lograste detener el ataque de uno de los barcos de Tougou, tus cañones destruyeron los suyos y así Jyushimatsu logro abordar y acabar con todos los piratas enemigos.

Las otras dos naves fueron neutralizada con ayuda de Choromatsu y Osomatsu. Ambos usaron su conocimiento sobre las rocas afiladas debajo del agua y su ubicación para que los barcos enemigos se detuvieran, dando tiempo así de que Todomatsu volara los barcos con dinamita.

Pero aún así todavía le quedaban tres barcos a Tougou y el ver algunas de sus naves destruirse o ser tomadas por Jyushimatsu hizo que se pusiera furioso.

Dio algunas órdenes y los barcos se alinearon formando una fortaleza. Era una manera cobarde de usar a sus hombres como carne de cañón, pues desde su lugar seguro Tougou disparaba los cañones.

El ataque combinado de sus barcos hizo retroceder a Todomatsu y a Jyushi , por tu posición te habías convertido en un blanco fácil.

Todos los cañones apuntaron a ti.

Ese era el fin. No podrías resistir el ataque de seis pares de cañones.

Estabas perdido, pero en el último minuto otro barco apareció bombardeando las naves enemigas por su flanco descubierto. Logrando dañar lo suficiente dos de ellas lo suficiente para que empezaran a hundirse.

Con sorpresa tus ojos se encontraron con el capitán vestido de violeta, un hombre de cabello castaño lo acompañaba. Al parecer su tripulación ya no eran sólo gatos.

—¡Atsushi! -Todomatsu gritó tan fuerte que pudiste escucharlo aún a distancia.

Al parecer Ichimatsu había salvado a ese hombre de la tripulación de Todomatsu.

Usaron tu barco y el hombre castaño corrió de lado a lado para llegar hasta Totty.

—¡Vayan lejos! -gritó Ichimatsu hablándole a ti y a los otros capitanes. —¡Haré volar a ese bastardo!

—¿Qué?

Cuando pasó a tu lado casi te dieron ganas de sujetarlo como antes, para que no hiciera una locura. El último barco de Tougou iba a arremeter contra el de Ichimatsu con claras intenciones de voltearlo. Ichimatsu no se veía nervioso.

No sabías que iba a hacer, sólo alcanzabas a distinguir que tenía un mechero. ¿Acaso pretendía...?

—¡Ichimatsu! Todos, fuera del barco! -le ordenaste a tus hombres cuando escuchaste a Tougou impactar contra el navío de Ichi. —¡Todomatsu... Salva a mi tripulación!

Le hiciste una última petición antes de cambiar el rumbo hacia Ichimatsu, lo más cerca que podías estar. Lo suficiente para poder abordarlo. Saltaste sujetándote a penas y subiendo con dificultad.

—¿Que estas haciendo? -se mostró asustado cuando te vio.

—¡Te amo! -le gritaste.

—Este no es el maldito mejor momento para eso Kusomatsu! -te regaño, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas.

—Lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras...

—Yo también... -otro golpe sacudió el barco haciendo que la lámpara que sostenía Ichimatsu rodará lejos de él, pero muy cerca de los explosivos.

El barco de Tougou arremrtia con fuerza inclinando la estructura hacia un lado, no había más tiempo. Ichimatsu estaba demasiado lejos para llegar. Como último recurso tomaste tu arma y apuntaste a la lámpara. Miraste una última vez a Ichimatsu.

—¡Te amo, Kusomatsu! -te gritó, no pudiste evitar sonreír.

Y tiraste del gatillo. Tu barco, su barco y el de Tougou desaparecieron en un instante.

[]°[]°[]°[]°[]

"Un capitán se hunde con su barco"

Nunca había tenido más sentido que en ese momento. Ese instante en el que te aferrabas con fuerza a Ichimatsu justo antes de desaparecer. Y aún así te sentías tan pleno y feliz aunque al rededor todo era caos y destrucción.

Eras el capitán de tu barco y siempre creiste que se trataba sólo de tu nave. Pero no era sólo eso, tu barco era tu corazón, lo que más amabas, lo que te hacia ser tú.

Y cuando conociste a Ichimatsu nunca entendiste porque quería hundirse. Era porque su corazón se ahogaba en pena y quería terminar con eso, desaparecer el dolor.

No podías explicar como llegaste a amarlo tanto, sólo sabías que el era lo que más amabas. El era tu corazón, tu "barco".

Y si él se hundía tu también, porqué tú amor por el era tan grande que te habías convertido en el capitán que se hunde con su barco.

Fin.


End file.
